


The return

by acertainperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: Ginny just cant get enough. And accidentally shares her discovery with someone else.(Somewhat of a sequel to my series about Ginny and Colin, but its not necessary to know, also, just be warned, heavily underage)





	The return

Eversince her first encounter with the plant in the third floor, aswell as her encounters with Colin last year, her understanding of what the human body was had changed quite a bit. Of course, neither of them could share anything with anyone, however, one night, Ginny felt in the mood.

Of course, she had already discovered what magical power that little organ that, unbeknownst to her, was the clitoris, held, but sometimes, that just simply wasnt enough. And Colin wasnt always there to please her whenever she felt like it, and with puberty beginning to set in, she got that little bit more horny now to make her consider something that she had sworn not to do again.

She snuck her way out into the third floor, where one year earlier, everything began with an innocent trip. She slowly opened the door, peeking in to see wether it was still there, and indeed, the plant was, just like last year.

Hermione in the meantime, was rulebreaking too. Big shocker, right? The reason was that something told her she should be here tonight. She peeked around the corner, to see the door leading to the room where she had two years earlier encountered the three-headed dog. If the Devils Snare below was still there, or had even grown bigger, that may spell trouble.

She walked in, just to see Ginny standing right infront of the plant. "Careful!" she said as loud as she could without alerting the entire school of her presence. Ginny turned around, half in shock, half in surprise, when she heard Hermiones voice. "This one is harmess." Ginny said, "I can show you something if you want, but you must swear to tell noone about it." 

Hermione was confused. But it seemed Ginny was right. The plant would probably have attacked both of them by now if it was infact malicious. "Okay." she whispered, "I swear."

"Just touch the plant." Ginny said, reaching her arm out to touch it, and Hermione did just that too. In mere seconds, both were tied down within the plant, completely unable to move their arms and legs. "So much for it being harmless." Hermione complained, "Now its gonna kill us." As she said that, she suddenly felt vines move up her legs. "Just relax." Ginny said, "Itll make things easier."

Hermione found it hard to relax, considering she was all tied down, but Ginny, who already knew what was coming, found it rather easy. Hermione squirmed a bit when she felt that the vines didnt stop at her pants, nor her knickers. She had had some idea of how the human body worked down there, but due to her age, it wasnt much beyond what Ginny knew. The first vine entered her, which was a bit painful, but turned out better than she had thought.

Ginny, on the other hand, only had a skirt on, not even any panties, and the vines went just directly for her vagina.

Hermione on the other hand had not yet understood what was coming, and so, while pleasurable, it was rather painful for her vagina to be penetrated, especially considering it was a first for her. 

Both were moaning as the vine moved back and forth inside the girls, but the many vines muffled any sound they made, making them unheard by anyone outside. 

Hermione had forgotten all her initial doubts for now, and now thoroughly enjoyed it. No wonder Ginny came here. 

Speaking of Ginny, she felt a spike of pain coming from her backside, as the second vine penetrated her butt. Pleasured by that, she felt the so well known tension inside her lower body already build up.

Hermione on the other hand, was, again, not that impressed by what was happening, at least not at first. She had understood what the vagina was for, but she had never thought that anything going up her butt could be so good. She felt that same tension that Ginny had build up, but she didnt know what an orgasm was, at least not yet. Therefore, she had no idea what was about to happen to her, and was actually a bit afraid.

Soon, Ginny couldnt hold it anymore, her entire body shook, and she released a heavy moan. This was enough for Hermione to shortly after suffer the same fate.

However, unlike Ginny had come to expect, the plant didnt release her yet, infact, it was only getting started. The one vine in her vagina and her butt were soon joined by a second, then a third, and then many more, Hermione lost count. The rythmic movement felt almost like a massage, and she soon came again, this time so violently that she wet herself.

For Ginny, the plant had other plans. A few other vines stretched her vagina out, and soon she realized why, as a very thick vine emerged, and just entered her as though it was nothing. Ginny moaned and squeamed in both pain and pleasure as the big vine hit her cervix repeatedly, and once again, it was too much for her to bare, and she just came again, more uncontrollably than before.

Finally, the plant released the two girls, leaving them gasping for air. "Youre right." Hermione said, "We should never tell anyone about what happened here." she looked down, to see what had happened during the second orgasm, "And i should probably change my clothes too, i totally soaked myself."


End file.
